Hospital
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: La vida no siempre es justa, uno no escoge de quien se enamora y mucho menos el lugar en donde nacera este amor... LIME, SASUNARU, MUERTE


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Hace ya cinco años que había visto a su rubio por primera vez, podía recordarlo como si fuera ayer, Uchiha Sasuke no podía llamarse la persona mas feliz del mundo; sus padres habían sido asesinados y luego el asesino se había disparado a si mismo en la casa de los Uchiha, por suerte Sasuke había estado todo el día en la escuela y había sido salvado pero la escena al llegar a su casa no había sido la mejor de todas, por si fuera poco el chico había sido obligado a mudarse de ciudad para vivir con su hermano mayor y la desgracia parecía seguirlo pues pocos meses después el mayor de los Uchiha había sufrido un accidente y estaba en coma. Eso nos lleva al primer día en que el joven Uchiha vio por primera vez al rubio de ojos azules.

Como era costumbre Sasuke traspasó las puertas del hospital de Konoha listo para una tarde mas cuidando al joven que yacía inmóvil en cama sin despertar, la persona que había asumido el papel de madre y padre luego que su familia había sido arrebatada por el cruel destino.

Para llegar a la habitación tenía que cruzar los largos pasillo inundados de un olor a medicina y luego cruzar un pequeño jardín lleno de margaritas y otras flores de llamativos colores y ahí estaba él, Sasuke desvió su mirada del piso al escuchar el grito de un niño seguido de un par de risas y aplausos, sus ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en la enfermera pelirosa que miraba con una tierna sonrisa a un chiquillo de 5 años con vendas en sus brazos, a su lado estaba otra persona, un hombre de cabello plateado que leía un libro naranja. Pero no fueron ellos tres los que llamaron su atención, si no que era el compañero de juegos del mocoso de 5 años, un chico quizá de su edad con cuerpo delgado y piel que alguna vez fue bronceada, su sonrisa era casi contagiosa y su risa alta e infantil mientras seguía al chiquillo sosteniendo una pelota multicolor en sus manos, los ojos obsidiana bajaron poco a poco observando con atención como el rubio caminaba un poco abierto y cojeando, como si fuera un pingüino, no era difícil notar que le costaba trabajo moverse pero aun así no había ningún signo de desesperación o dolor en su semblante.

Sasuke suspiró moviéndose antes de que pudieran observarlo reanudando su camino a la habitación de su hermano. Tocó la puerta y cuando nadie le contestó abrió caminando hacia la mesa de noche, donde unas cuantas flores estaban ya alcanzando el límite de su vida útil.

"Hola Aniki" – Saludó aunque sabia que no podría contestarle, Sasuke se acercó al hombre de cabello negro y tez pálida acariciando su rostro antes de dejar caer su mano a su lado. "Aniki, ojalá pudieras despertar, no tienes idea de lo aburrido que es vivir solo en casa, ahora acabaron las clases en la escuela, y en 3 meses entrare a la universidad" – le contó Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas incomodas. "Sakura chan estaba afuera con unos chicos, tengo suerte de haber pasado desapercibido, esa chica aun está empeñada en salir conmigo" – Sasuke se estremeció recordando como la chica había intentado besarlo a pesar de ser unos cuantos años mayor que el azabache. Se quedó unos cuantos minutos en silencio solamente descansando su cabeza sobre la suave cama mirando intensamente el sereno rostro de su hermano mayor, si no fuera por las débiles marcas del accidente y los miles de aparatos a su alrededor el chico parecería estar dormido. "No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, solo vine a saludar, necesito regresar a casa para poder estudiar un poco, cuídate Aniki" – Se despidió dejando su mano un momento sobre la del mayor. Su casa no estaba tan lejos del hospital, solo le tomaba alrededor de 12 minutos llegar caminando así que no había problema con las visitas cortas, además no espera que Itachi despertara.

Tuvo que recorrer el mismo camino que hace unos cuantos minutos y el escenario no parecía haber cambiado mucho, solo que esta vez el rubio tomaba asiento en una silla de ruedas, su rostro denotaba cansancio, Sakura estaba a su lado acariciando su cabello mientras murmuraba algunas palabras y el rubio sonreía tratando de regular su respiración agitada. Por un momento el chico abrió los ojos de par en par, sus ojos brillaban con travesura moviéndose rápidamente para fijarse en los ojos obsidiana que lo observaban y en ese preciso momento Sasuke quedó paralizado, atado al piso y sin fuerzas para moverse. Esa era la primera vez en que sus miradas se habían encontrado.

Sasuke sonrió lo mejor que pudo moviéndose de lado a lado en la habitación de su hermano colgando unas cuantas estrellas del techo y amarrando guirnaldas cerca de las ventanas. Era ya navidad y era una fecha muy importante para su hermano mayor, era el día en que se mudó de casa para convertirse en uno de los mejores empresarios de todo Japón, Sasuke había llorado ese día, sin comprender a su corta edad de 5 años porque su hermano se iba sin siquiera esperar que Santa Claus llegara con los regalos, pero su hermano era un genio y no podía quedarse en casa de brazos cruzados, tenia un mundo por conocer y eso fue lo que hizo.

En Japón la celebración de navidad era un tanto diferente a otras partes del mundo, en especial cuando la religión principal ni siquiera era el catolicismo pero la vieja Tsunade, jefa del hospital, se agarraba de cualquier excusa para celebrar y tomar sake en horas laborales.

"Aniki voy a descansar un poco, iré al salón de música y luego volveré para comer contigo" – Anunció esperando por unos segundo por la respuesta que obviamente no vendría, cerró la puerta tras su espalda con sumo cuidado tomando el camino contrario a la salida para llegar al salón de música, abrió la puerta de par en par sin esperar lo que vería dentro. El chico rubio que había visto hace unas cuantas semanas estaba ahí, parado cerca de la ventana con un violín en sus manos, se movía con gracia, sus ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba la música pero Sasuke pudo notar el leve temblor en sus manos y en las piernas que probablemente luchaban por sostenerlo. El chico se sorprendió dejando de tocar enseguida, abriendo los ojos, un tanto asustado. "Gomen, no sabía que estaba ocupado" – Se disculpó el azabache a punto de cerrar la puerta.

"No te disculpes, puedes quedarte si quieres" – Dijo con una voz infantil que hizo estremecerse al moreno.

"Soy Uchiha Sasuke, mi hermano esta aquí y vine a pasar la navidad con el" – Explicó el moreno, el chico ojiazul asintió bajando el violín hasta su lado.

"Uzumaki Naruto, vivo aquí desde hace dos meses, Tsunade baa chan es mi abuela" – El rubio pareció no darle importancia a la mirada sorprendida del azabache.

"Te pareces a ella, solo espero que no seas un adicto al sake" – Dijo el moreno en son de burla haciendo que Naruto se echara a reír, sus ojos brillando con travesura.

"No, odio el sake" – Respondió dándose la vuelta completamente para estar frente a frente al chico que lo había interrumpido.

"Puedo tocar el piano, ¿quieres tocar algo en especial?" – Preguntó Sasuke cerrando por fin la puerta de la habitación para dejar adentro todo sonido que podía molestar a los enfermos.

"Sorpréndeme" – Dijo el rubio con voz retadora, Sasuke asintió con una mueca de superioridad, no era una petición muy difícil para alguien que tocaba el piano desde muy pequeño; sus dedos se movieron con agilidad por las teclas blancas y negras sacando una melodía que dejó al rubio atónito.

"Es Rachmaninoff" – Suspiró el chico subiendo nuevamente el violín para empezar a tocar, Sasuke sonrió bajando su rostro para que el rubio no pudiera ver sus mejillas teñidas rosa. El sonido del violín paró abruptamente haciendo que el moreno levantara la vista, Naruto miraba hacia la nada con los ojos muy abiertos, sus manos soltaron el violín haciéndole rodar por el piso.

"¿Naruto?" – Preguntó Sasuke levantándose de su lugar, el rubio cayó hacia adelante sin poner las manos para detenerse como haría cualquier persona, un ruido ensordecedor invadió el lugar cuando la cabeza del menor golpeó contra el brillante piso. "¡Naruto!" – Gritó corriendo a su lado, el rubio aun respiraba, Sasuke se levantó de nuevo corriendo hacia un pequeño timbre cerca de la puerta, lo presionó tantas veces que creyó que iba a hacer corto circuito, los segundos parecían minutos en ese momento.

La puerta del salón se abrió violentamente y la chica pelirosa apareció tras ella junto con Kakashi.

"Se desmayó, estábamos tocando y no se que pasó" – Explicó el moreno siguiendo con la mirada a los dos enfermeros pero sin poder hacer nada, Kakashi ya estaba en el piso levantando al adolescente en sus fuertes brazos.

"No te preocupes, Naruto esta bien" – Le aseguró el hombre de cabello plateado antes de salir con Naruto en sus brazos y Sakura tras ellos, Sasuke los siguió de cerca, no quería separarse del rubio, en parte se sentía culpable, ni siquiera había considerado que el rubio se sintiera mal, estaba en un hospital y lo había visto una vez en silla de ruedas, tuvo que haber sabido que el chico no debía estar muy bien; pero la emoción de verlo de nuevo y de hablar con él como si fueran amigos le había quitado todo pensamiento coherente de la cabeza.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente mirando alrededor para poder descifrar en donde diablos estaba, lo primero que reconoció fueron los miles de afiches pegados en las paredes blancas y las flores casi marchitas en la mesa de centro, lo segundo que pudo reconocer fue al chico nuevo, Sasuke, parado cerca de la ventana, viendo hacia afuera sin darse cuenta que el rubio ya había despertado, finalmente sus ojos pararon sobre el reloj en la pared mas lejana.

"Siento haberte hecho perder la celebración" – Se disculpó llamando la atención del moreno.

"No pensaba asistir de todas maneras pero Tsunade trajo algo de pastel, puedes quedarte con mi parte, odio las cosas dulces" – Naruto asintió un tanto entusiasmado.

"Gracias Teme"

"Dobe, no me lo agradezcas… debo irme ya con mi hermano, espero que sigas mejor" – Naruto se echó a reír, sin decir nada, solo despidió al moreno con un gesto. Que gracioso recibir esa clase de deseos, en especial alguien con una enfermedad terminal.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Uchiha Sasuke era ahora un estudiante mas de la prestigiosa Universidad Suna, hacia ya tres semanas que había comenzado clases, ya que eran mas cortas que la escuela podía visitar a su hermano por mas tiempo, además un genio como él no tenía que preocuparse tanto por las calificaciones, ni siquiera tenia que estudiar para ser el mejor.

Pero ese día era diferente, ese día no iba al hospital por su hermano, iba por el rubio que se había auto proclamado como su mejor amigo.

Lo veía frecuentemente jugando con los niños, algunos burlándose por su forma de caminar pero el rubio nunca se molestaba en vez de ello empezaba mover sus manos como alas y hacer ruidos como un pato haciendo reír a los mocosos que lo seguían.

Sasuke no podía evitar enamorarse un poco mas del chico a quien a penas conocía.

Esta vez Naruto no estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, solo Sakura estaba ahí sentada en el césped con un libro en las manos pero siempre alerta.

"Sakura san" – Llamó Sasuke acercándose a la chica de mayor edad, la pelirosa se volvió para ver al chico de tez pálida mas parecido a un dios que un humano. "¿Sabes adonde esta el dobe?" – Preguntó Sasuke sin tomar asiento al lado de la enfermera, solo venia por un poco de información.

"Vienes mas temprano de lo normal Sasuke kun, Naruto esta en fisioterapia, puedes ir a buscarlo ahí solo no interrumpas los ejercicios"

"Arigatou baka Sakura" – Respondió el moreno dándose la vuelta para llegar al ascensor y subir al piso correspondiente.

Fiel a su palabra, Naruto estaba dentro vestido con unos pantalones naranja y un suéter del mismo color, sus manos sostenían dos barras con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaba blancos, sus piernas se movían de manera temblorosa mientras caminaba; era como ver a un bebé aprendiendo a caminar.

"Rey pingüino" – Llamó Sasuke, el rubio se volvió rápidamente a la puerta antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza por el medico a cargo de sus ejercicios.

"Cero distracciones baka" – Gruñó un joven de cabello café amarrado en una coleta alta. Naruto hizo una mueca sacando la lengua en son de burla solo para recibir otro golpe.

"Iruka sensei estoy cansado, ya no puedo mas" – Se quejó el rubio casi cayendo de espaldas si no fuera por las manos del joven sensei que lo detuvieron ayudándole a volver a la silla de ruedas.

"¿Quieres ponerte las pesas para poder caminar mejor?" – Preguntó Iruka, Naruto asintió cerrando los ojos mientras descansaba un poco, Iruka enrolló unas pesas alrededor de sus tobillos con un toque dulce y paternal.

"Arigatou Iruka sensei" – Agradeció el chico levantándose de nuevo, Sasuke esperó pacientemente a que llegara a su lado y de la misma manera esperó por todo el camino ya que el chico cada día que pasaba perdía la movilidad de sus piernas.

* * *

**- capitulo 2 -**

_(1 año después)_

El destino seguía jugándole malas pasadas, eso era todo, pensó Sasuke cuando Naruto pronunciaba las palabras que en su subconsciente siempre supo pero que jamás quiso aceptar. Su tiempo en la tierra estaba contado, cada día su vida iba perdiéndose y no había cura para su terrible enfermedad.

"Degeneración espinocerebral, ese es el nombre de mi enfermedad" – Explicó el rubio mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su mejor amigo.

"Dios me quita todo lo que amo" – Susurró Sasuke, Naruto le sonrió acercándose lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con los del azabache.

"Vamos a burlar a dios por unos años mas, yo no voy a ningún lado" – Respondió dejando que Sasuke cerrara el espacio que los separaba en un casto beso.

"Ne Sasuke, quédate conmigo esta noche" Pidió el rubio con las mejillas cubiertas con un fuerte rubor que parecía contagiarse a las mejillas del otro chico.

"Tsunade sama no lo permitirá"

"No tiene porque saberlo, ve con tu hermano y antes del cierre ven a mi habitación"

"Pudiste haber sido un excelente criminal o quizás un ninja mi querido Dobe" – Sasuke lo besó con ternura antes de desaparecer entre las puertas corredizas.

Itachi se encontraba en la misma posición de siempre, con su misma tez pálida y labios azulados, hace ya un año y medio que estaba en coma cada día mas perdiendo esperanzas para recuperarse.

"Aniki, esta noche es la noche. Se que no quieres escuchar esto y me mataras cuando despiertes pero sabes que lo amo y no pienso dejarlo ir tan fácilmente" – Le dijo el azabache a su hermano mayor, si Itachi estuviera despierto estaba seguro que recibiría una paliza departe de él. Perder su virginidad con un chico no era un buen plan para un integrante de la familia Uchiha, pero ahora ese apellido no era mas que eso; un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue el imperio Uchiha.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Las enfermeras de guardia se habían marchado ya a descansar antes de la segunda ronda, los pasillo estaban vacíos y no había moros en la costa, Sasuke estaba libre para caminar lo mas rápido que pudo sin hacer ruido a la habitación de su pequeño y frágil amante. Naruto estaba en cama tocando las cuerdas de su violín, instrumento que ya no podía tocar debido a la debilidad en sus manos, incluso le era difícil sostener los palillos lo cual lo obligaba a comer con cuchara o tenedor, con asistencia de Kakashi, el encargado de su cuidado.

El ojiazul levantó la mirada completamente nervioso al escuchar que Sasuke cerraba con llave la puerta acercándose hacia el con un paso parecido al de un depredador.

"Sasuke burlemos a la vida y a la muerte" – Fue lo que dijo el rubio abriendo sus brazos para recibir el cuerpo de tez pálida.

Sasuke unió sus labios sin perder un segundo pidiendo acceso para poder explorar cada centímetro de la boca con sabor a miel y dulce, por primera vez en la vida podía admitir que deliraba por los dulces.

La piel broncínea era como un adictivo, sus labios la recorrían de manera inocente, nerviosa e inexperta dándole un poco de seguridad a Naruto, al parecer ambos eran un par de chiquillos en esto.

Sus cuerpos desnudos chocaban el uno contra el otro creando fricción que los envolvía en olas de placer, que los hacia gemir desde lo mas profundo de su alma perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el lugar sin darse cuenta del espectáculo que le daban a cierta anciana que paseaba por los pasillos. Tsunade sonrió para si decidiendo que seria mejor darle a Naruto unos últimos años de los cuales jamás se arrepentiría.

Sasuke repartió besos de mariposa por todo el pecho bronceado y delgado moviendo con cuidado sus dedos, creando un ritmo apasionado y lento, Naruto gimoteó encontrándose con los dedos mientras sus caderas se movían al mismo ritmo.

"Ponte de lado, será lo mejor, no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado" – Susurró Sasuke, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, incluso en momentos como este Sasuke siempre ponía su seguridad primero, el rubio asintió moviéndose lentamente hacia un lado, una de las piernas pálidas, tan blancas como la luna de entrelazo entre las suyas, el rubio se sonrojó cuando las manos del azabache lo abrieron dejando que su miembro lo penetrara. No pudo evitar gritar de dolor, sentía que lo partían a la mitad.

"Itai" – Gimió tomando una de las manos del chico entre las suyas.

"Shhh, ya pasara Dobe" – Trató de reconfortarlo, Sasuke comenzó a moverse lentamente esperando el momento indicado para poder moverse mas rápido, ese momento llegó cuando los ojos azules se abrieron como un par de platos y un grito de placer salió de los labios rosa del rubio. "Te amo dobe"

"Teme… te amo – Naruto cerró los ojos, su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza llegando a su clímax contrayendo los músculos de su entrado atrayendo a Sasuke a llegar a su orgasmo.

Esa fue la primera vez para ambos, la primera vez que dejaron atrás toda barrera y se entregaron el uno al otro completamente.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Sasuke se sentía inútil observando desde la puerta como Tsunade asistía a Naruto, el chico había estado comiendo tranquilamente junto a su amante cuando de la nada empezó a luchar por aire, ahogándose con la comida que no era más que una sopa.

La respiración agitada podía escucharse por toda la habitación estrujando el corazón del moreno.

Naruto lo miró tratando de sonreír una última vez antes de que Tsunade lo medicara para que pudiera dormir un momento.

"Sasuke será mejor que te vayas" – Pidió la anciana cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para no llorar.

"No me iré por mas que lo pidas o traigas a seguridad" – Respondió desafiante.

"No le hagas tener mas esperanzas, sabes que morirá en cualquier momento"

"Somos dos personas a las cuales la vida nos ha despojado de todo lo que amamos, entendemos la soledad mas que nadie y lo amo, no importa si es por un día mas o por una eternidad mas pero no me iré de su lado ni siquiera cuando la muerte lo aparte de mi" – Tsunade sonrió haciendo lo impensable, se arrojó a los brazos del menor llorando con abandono, Sasuke no devolvió el abrazo, solo dejó que sus músculos se tensaran mientras la mujer lloraba.

* * *

**- Capitulo 3 -**

_(2 años después)_

Sasuke tenía sentimientos encontrados mientras observaba junto a Naruto como su hermano se levantaba con ayuda de una enfermera para tomar su baño, el chico de ya 26 años se movía con lentitud y torpeza pero estaba mejorando día a día. Pronto podría irse a casa con su hermano mayor, quizá este era un buen momento, recuperaba a su hermano pero día a día perdía a su amante.

"S…Suke" – Naruto tartamudeo a su lado, Sasuke se arrodilló para estar al nivel de la silla de rueda.

Su pequeño y frágil amante ya no podía caminar mas, su energía incesante se redujo a la nada.

"¿Necesitas algo Naruto Koi?" – Preguntó, Naruto se tambaleó en la silla moviendo sus manos de manera torpe para poder tocar el rostro de su amante.

"J- Ja… Jar…din" – Tartamudeó, Sasuke sonrió con amor besando con suavidad los labios secos y pálidos del menor.

"Vamos a ver los girasoles, te hará bien un poco de sol, estas mas pálido que yo" – Dijo el moreno en son de burla, Naruto intentó reír pero solo logró un ruido ahogado.

Mientras su hermano mejoraba estaba destinado a ver morir a la persona mas amada de su vida.

El moreno estacionó la silla de ruedas frente a un parche lleno de girasoles en pleno esplendor, todos dorados como el oro y tan altos como unos humanos. Eran bellos en contraste con el azul del cielo, la perfecta combinación de los ojos y el cabello de Naruto, o al menos lo que alguna vez habían sido pues ahora habían perdido su característico brillo.

"Ten…g… o… mi-miedo" – Susurró con dificultad el rubio levantando su vista para encontrarse con los ojos obsidiana.

"Yo estaré ahí contigo, en todo momento"

"Mi-miedo… a- a… la mu-muerte…no…mie-do… de… n-no t-tener…tenerte" – Sasuke se arrodilló por primera vez en tanto tiempo sonriendo con ternura, sus manos inmediatamente se ocuparon de secar las lagrimas que rodaban por las mejillas marcadas por las cicatrices que lo hacían ver como un zorrito. Juntó sus labios en un beso torpe por parte del rubio, quien puso su más grande esfuerzo para poder responder.

Sasuke se retiró para dejar que Naruto recuperara el aliento, sus delgados brazos subieron para enrollarse en el cuelo del azabache, aun con movimientos torpes sus ojos demostraban todo el amor que sentía por él.

"Qui…quitame… e-el… co-collar… qui-quiero… que… s-sea tuyo" – Pidió el rubio, Sasuke sabia que era mejor no pelear con él así que obedeció, sus largos dedos quitaron el seguro de la cadena de plata, el dije era un cristal celeste entre dos piedras blancas.

"Te amo"

"A-Amo" – Sasuke sonrió, al parecer no podía dejar de hacerlo últimamente.

No fue mucho después que Naruto perdió la habilidad para hablar, ya no podía salir de la habitación, comer, hablar, no era mas que un cuerpo vacío en cama, Sasuke no se apartaba de su lado y los únicos momentos que lo hacia era para ver a su hermano.

El rubio hizo un ruido llamando la atención de Sasuke quien se acercó con una tabla llena de letras, la delgada mano del rubio se movió con un esfuerzo sobre humano.

'_Vive, vive por ambos… te amo" _– fue lo que deletreó, Sasuke asintió deteniendo sus lagrimas antes de que pudieran caer.

"Ha llegado la hora en que ya no podremos burlarnos de dios, la vida me quito a mis padres, a mi hermano y a ti"

'_Toca el piano para mi, cuando muera'_

"Hai, en la vida y en la muerte yo soy tuyo y tu eres para mi" – Le recordó Naruto lo miró con ojos vacíos mientras el azabache retiraba la pizarra y acomodaba al rubio para poder acostarse a su lado, algo le decía que esta seria la ultima vez. Con ayuda de sus dedos cerró la boca entreabierta del rubio para poder besarle.

Y entre sus brazos durmieron una vez mas, por una ultima vez.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Hace ya cinco años que había visto al rubio por primera vez, hace ya cinco años que perdió un amante pero ganó a un hermano.

Sasuke tocó el collar alrededor de su cuello antes de depositar los girasoles sobre la tumba de su primer amor.

"Te amo, en la vida y en la muerte yo soy tuyo" – Susurró antes de darse la vuelta para no volver.

* * *

**P.D**

**Un poco corto, espero que les guste**

**es un one shot que se me vino a la cabeza, y llevo escribiendo desde ayer **

**muchas gracias a los que lo lean!  
**


End file.
